1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable watercrafts, and more particularly, to an inflatable sit-on-top kayak having a multi-position footrest.
2. Technical Background
Kayaks, for centuries a mode of transport, are also popular for recreational purposes. Traditional kayaks had a substantially rigid construction, making it difficult to portage the kayak a significant distance over rugged terrain or to load and carry the kayak atop motorized vehicles. Because many preferred sites for kayaking are located in remote regions that are inaccessible to motorized vehicles, the traditional construction of kayaks has proven to be disadvantageous for today's recreationist.
In response to these disadvantages of traditional rigid kayaks, inflatable kayaks have been developed. Easily deflated and folded, inflatable kayaks offer lightweight and compact carrying ability, as well as ease of use when inflated at water's edge. One disadvantage of conventional inflatable kayaks, however, is an inability to accommodate users of varying sizes. In particular, it is important for the operator of a sit-on-top inflatable kayak to be able to brace his/her feet against a footrest to maintain balance and position while paddling and during maneuvers in the water. However, traditional inflatable kayaks either do not provide a footrest at all, or provide only a single non-adjustable footrest. A single fixed footrest may be adequate for a person of average height; however, the same configuration for a shorter- or taller-than-average person may be completely unreachable or may force the torso and legs into an uncomfortable bent position.
Another disadvantage of conventional inflatable kayaks is their inability to haul a significant amount of cargo. This is particularly problematic for someone planning to hike from an easily accessible starting location to a remote destination, and then return to the starting location via kayaking. In this scenario, the recreationist must carry all his/her hiking and camping gear on the kayak. Because conventional kayaks are not equipped to carry this amount of cargo, the kayaker must carry the gear in a backpack while operating the kayak. Wearing such a loaded backpack while kayaking increases the risk of the kayak overturning due to the raised center of gravity of the floating unit (i.e., kayak, operator, and cargo).